Plus importants moments de leur vie
by psykogleek
Summary: 30 drabbles relatant la vie de Kurt Hummel et Noah Puckerman
1. Chapter 1

**Titre**: Plus important moment de leur vie

**Auteur**: Psykogleek

**Spoilers:** aucun

**Disclaimer: **je ne possédé que les mots

**Résumé:** 30 drabbles relatant les instants les plus importants de leur vie

* * *

Burt Hummel n'en croyait pas ses yeux. On disait que le premier accouchement prenait en général du temps, pourtant une heure après qu'Hélène ait perdu les eaux son fils était là, dans ses bras.

Kurt avait de toutes petites mains, de tout petits pieds, un tout petit nez, une toute petite bouche, tout était tout petit. Burt regarda sa femme et sourit: Ils avaient fait du bon boulot. C'est alors que Kurt ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois et Burt se reprit : tout n'était pas petit. Son fils avait une impressionnante paire de poumons, une voix qui porte et à le voir téter le sein de sa mère, un sacré appétit. Il n'aurait pu être plus fier.

OoOo

Elijah "Puck'" Puckerman et sa femme n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Quarante longues heures après que Katrina ait perdu les eaux, leur bébé était enfin là. Ils avaient attendu neuf mois pour rencontrer leur fille, ils eurent l'heureuse surprise de découvrir leur fils.

Comme le disait le docteur, leur fils timide et pudique. Noah.


	2. maternelle

**Titre**: Plus important moment de leur vie

**Auteur**: Psykogleek

**Spoilers:** aucun

**Disclaimer: **je ne possédé que les mots

**Résumé:** 30 drabbles relatant les instants les plus importants de leur vie

* * *

Kurt était bien habillé, comme sa maman l'aimait.

Il portait un jean parfaitement repassé, des chaussures bien cirées, une jolie chemise avec la cravate assortie et ses cheveux étaient bien peignés, avec un petit peu de gel. Il était donc fin prêt pour son premier jour à la maternelle.

Il embrassa son papa et sa maman et courut dans la salle. Mme Vizpartick était gentille et il se fit bien vite deux copains : Artie ( qui avait les baskets Batman qu'il aurait voulus mais maman avait préféré acheter la paire rose et noire) et Joe qui adorait jouer à cache-cache.

Quand ses parents sont venus le chercher sa maman a crié et l'a grondé.

" Kurt pour l'amour de Dieu qu'est-il arrivé à tes chaussures ?Et pourquoi y a-t-il un trou a ton pantalon !?"

Kurt sourit, penaude " Désolé m'an, je me suis caché derrière le buisson pour pas qu'Artie me trouve, c'est peut-être là que mes chaussures sont salies et puis Joe et moi et Artie on a fait une course comme les chiens peut-être il s'est déchiré là ou quand on a joué à la balle, je sais pas."

"Alors tu t'es bien amusé?"demanda Burt

"Oui papa, c'était super-cool, est-ce que je peux revenir demain ? Pa'ce que Joe a dit qu'il allait me montrer comment sauter haut jusqu'au ciel !"

Burt sourit et hocha la tête"C'est bien." puis remarquant qu'Hélène était en colère il ajouta "Mais il faut que tu fasses plus attention à tes vêtements, d'accord fiston?"

"Okay. Je peux courir jusqu'à la porte papa? Tu comptes ?"

"Oui, c'est parti!"

Une fois le petit garçon partit Burt se tourna vers sa femme.

" Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Helène, ce n'est qu'un pantalon. Je suis sûre que c'est facilement raccommodable. Les garçons resteront toujours des garçons."

"Et bien _mon_ fils ne sera pas vu avec des guenilles, il va devoir apprendre à se comporter correctement."

" C'était bien papa? "

Burt regarda son fils, ses grands yeux brillants, ses joues rouge set sourit.

"Très bien."


	3. Une journée dans la vie de Noah

**Titre**: Plus important moment de leur vie

**Auteur**: Psykogleek

**Spoilers:** aucun

**Disclaimer: **je ne possédé que les mots

**Résumé:** 30 drabbles relatant les instants les plus importants de leur vie

* * *

Noah dessinait tranquillement sur la table de la cuisine quand il entendit son père l'appeler.

"Tu viens "Petit Puck'", il est temps de faire quelques passes dans le jardin !"

Noah soupira et remit ses crayons dans sa trousse. Il regarda sa maman, qui préparait le dîner, puis son papa et essaya de sourire en se levant. Il aurait préféré finir son dessin ou aider sa maman pour le diner, mais comme papa voulait jouer il sortit pour lui faire plaisir. Il s'efforça à ne pas traîner les pieds sans quoi son papa allait lui crier dessus.

Il n'aimait pas le football.

Son père lui demandait toujours de courir en lui disant que lui-même était Running back quand il était au lycée et que son père l'était avant lui, et que par conséquent lui "Petit Puck" devait s'entraîner pour en être un aussi.

Il se mit en position.

"Prêt petit Puck' ?"

Il hocha la tête et se força à sourire.

Il détestait que son père l'appelle "Petit Puck'". Il s'appelait Noah, pas "Petit Puck" mais la seule fois ou il avait demandé à son père de l'appeler pas son prénom celui-ci l'avait grondé et lui avait dit qu'il ferait mieux de s'y faire parce que Grand-père Jo' l'appelait comme ça quand il était petit et que c'était une tradition dont "Petit Puck'" devrait être fier.

Depuis ce jour, il n'avait plus essayé de convaincre son père de changer d'avis mais il avait demandé à sa maman de l'appeler Noah et s'était assuré que sa soeur l'appelle "Noah" aussi.

" Et maintenant tu cours aussi vite que possible, GO !"

Noah soupira et fit ce qu'on lui demandait: il courut.


	4. Premier jour d'école

**Titre**: Plus important moment de leur vie

**Auteur**: Psykogleek

**Spoilers:** aucun

**Disclaimer: **je ne possédé que les mots

**Résumé:** 30 drabbles relatant les instants les plus importants de leur vie

* * *

Noah posa sa trousse sur son bureau et accrocha son cartable derrière sa chaise.

Il était tellement pressé d'apprendre à lire et à écrire. Surtout à lire parce que le meilleur moment de la journée c'était l'histoire du soir, quand sa maman s'asseyait sur son lit et lisait pour lui.

En ce moment c'était Peter Pan et c'était juste merveilleux. Il adorait les pirates et Wendy et voler... Si seulement il pouvait lire tout seul il aurait déjà fini et il saurait s'ils étaient retournés chez leurs parents ou s'ils étaient restés avec Peter.

Sa mère ne lisait que six pages maximum alors c'était très frustrant. Il aurait pu demander à son père mais il n'acceptait de lire qu'à sa petite sœur.

Si lui demandait son père qui disait que les livres c'étaient pour les tapettes qu'ils devraient plutôt aller courir un peu parce que ça au moins ça lui servirait qu'il il jouerait au football.

Alors il était assis à l'école et il attendait avec impatience que Mme Vantry commence sa leçon

OoOoO

Kurt gigotait sur sa chaise, se concentrant sur son écriture. Il aimait l'école, il aimait apprendre à lire même si c'était parfois un peu ennuyeux.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Artie, puis ils regardèrent Joe, et enfin la fenêtre avant de sourire. Ils savaient tous les trois que la cloche allait bientôt sonnée et qu'ils allaient courir dehors jouer à la balle que Joe avait apportée ce matin.

Il ferait attention à ne pas salir ses habits que sinon sa mère alors être très en colère, mais aujourd'hui ils avaient la balle alors ils étaient comme les rois de la cour, et c'est juste trop cool. Il se concentra sur ses exercices et sourit.

Oui il aimait l'école et apprendre à lire mais il n'y avait rien de mieux que la récréation et le ballon avec Joe et Artie.


	5. Même sans dormir le cauchemard vient

**Titre**: Plus important moment de leur vie

**Auteur**: Psykogleek

**Spoilers:** aucun

**Disclaimer: **je ne possédé que les mots

**Résumé:** 30 drabbles relatant les instants les plus importants de leur vie

* * *

Kurt se réveilla en sursaut. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour en comprendre la raison: il avait soif.

Il descendit boire un peu d'eau dans la cuisine, mais un bruit le fit s'arrêter dans l'escalier. Ses parents criaient. Il ne voulait pas écouter leur discussion mais après avoir entendu deux fois son nom il ne put se retourner et remonter dans sa chambre. Il était comme paralysé.

"... comporte comme un homme de Neandertal, rouler dans la boue, grimper aux arbres... ne cesse de dire qu'il va faire attention mais... détruire tout... Burt regarde ses chaussures ! Nous sommes allés les acheter la semaine dernière et on dirait qu'il les a depuis des siècles! Il doit apprendre à se comporter correctement et non comme une sorte de sauvage. Je ne peux plus le supporter. Il faut qu'il change. Il le faut!"

"Hélène... il est encore si jeune..."

"Je m'en moque! Il doit changer..."

Kurt sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes et retourna dans sa chambre sans boire son verre d'eau. Et il pleura jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte.

Deux semaines plus tard, sa mère était partie.

OoOoO

Noah était dans son lit, il aurait dû dormir depuis longtemps, mais il finissait son Aladdin était vraiment génial. Il était passé de méchant garçon à vizir et il avait aussi la princesse Jasmine et tout ce dont il pouvait rêver.

Noah sourit, posa le livre sur sa table de chevet, éteignit la lumière et ferma les yeux. Peut-être allait-il rêver du mariage d'Aladdin et Jasmine, parce qu'il avait vraiment l'air d'être merveilleux.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu la chance de s'endormir, il entendit du bruit.

Des voix qui criaient... son père...

"une vraie tapette"..." Bon à rien"..."Musique"..." concert avec James et le groupe"... "mieux que cette ville de merde"... "vie"..." enfants".

Puis, il entendit des pleures, ceux de sa mère... des verres ou des assiettes qui se cassent... des cris...

Il mit les doigts dans ses oreilles et ferma fort ses paupières. Il ne voulait pas entendre, ne voulait pas savoir, I voulait dormir et oublier tout ce qu'il avait entendu.

Le lendemain, son père n'était pas à la table du petit déjeuner.

* * *

je me demandais si je devais continuer la traduction. cela intéresse-t-il quelqu'un ?


	6. Changement

**Titre**: Plus important moment de leur vie

**Auteur**: Psykogleek

**Spoilers:** aucun

**Disclaimer: **je ne possédé que les mots

**Résumé:** 30 drabbles relatant les instants les plus importants de leur vie

Merci à lulu62149 Merci pour ton review pour répondre à ta question On appelle bien ce mash up un Puckurt, contente que cela te plaise.

J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite

* * *

Kurt était assis à la table de la cuisine et regardait tristement son petit-déjeuner. Son père savait tout faire, sauf la cuisine. Sans un mot, il prit le toast brûlé et le mangea.

Depuis que sa mère était partie la maison n'était plus la même, c'était plus calme, plus triste. Son père disait qu'elle les aimait et qu'elle avait juste besoin de temps pour réfléchir et qu'elle reviendrait bientôt.

Mais Kurt connaissait la vérité.Il savait que si elle était partie, c'était à cause de lui, parce qu'il ne se comportait pas comme un bon garçon bien élevé.

Il regarda tristement son père et jura à Dieu qu'à partir de maintenant il serait gentil, le garçon bien élevé que sa maman voulait. Il lui demanda silencieusement de dire à sa maman qu'elle pouvait revenir.

Et il fit exactement ce qu'il avait dit.

Au lieu de jouer au football, il lut pendant toute la récréation.

Et chaque soir, il choisissait ses vêtements parmi ceux que sa mère avait choisi et non dans ceux qu'il l'avait convaincu d'acheter. Il apprit toutes les chansons qu'elle avait l'habitude de le forcer à écouter. Il fit tout ce qu'il avait l'habitude de refuser de faire quand elle le lui demandait pour qu'elle ait une bonne surprise lorsqu'elle rentrerait.

Après une longue semaine, son papa lui annonça enfin qu'elle rentrerait le soir mê était tellement heureux qu'il se laissa aller. Il mit les baskets spider-man au lieu des roses et il s'aperçut de son erreur il était trop tard pour les changer: ils étaient presque arrivés à l'école.

Il eut envie de pleurer, mais comme un petit garçon bien élevé n'agirait pas ainsi, il prit juste une grande inspiration et espéra que Dieu et sa maman comprendraient qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès.

Mais il n'aurait pas pu avoir plus tort.

* * *

Merci à ceux qui ont prit le temps de laisser un review, ça fait plaisir et ça motive. A demain


	7. Comment Noah devint Puck

**Titre**: Plus important moment de leur vie

**Auteur**: Psykogleek

**Spoilers:** aucun

**Disclaimer: **je ne possédé que les mots

**Résumé:** 30 drabbles relatant les instants les plus importants de leur vie

* * *

1er jour

Pleurer c'est pour les tapettes, alors s'il ne pleurait pas, il ne serait pas une tapette et son papa reviendrait.

* * *

2ème jour

La lecture c'est pour les petites filles, et comme il n'était ni l'un ni l'autre s'il arrêtait de lire _ à part pour l'école _ son papa reviendrait.

* * *

3e jour

Papa a dit qu'il devrait être fier d'être"Petit Puck". SI tout le monde l'appelle comme ça, son père l'entendrait et il reviendrait. Dès le lendemain, il arrêta de répondre à Noah et exigea qu'on l'appelle Puck. Juste Puck parce qu'il n'était "Petit Puck'" que pour son père.

* * *

4e jour  
Le quatrième jour il commença à faire ce que son père lui demandait toujours : il courut. Il courut pour aller à l'école, à l'allée et au retour, il courut pendant la récréation et dans le jardin. Il n'aimait toujours pas ça mais s'il courait assez vit son père reviendrait, n'est-ce pas?

* * *

Merci à ceux qui ont prit le temps de laisser un review, ça fait plaisir et ça motive. A demain


	8. Partie

**Titre**: Plus important moment de leur vie

**Auteur**: Psykogleek

**Spoilers:** aucun

**Disclaimer: **je ne possédé que les mots

**Résumé:** 30 drabbles relatant les instants les plus importants de leur vie

* * *

Kurt se rendit chez Artie après l'école. Ils firent leurs devoirs avant de regarder le Roi Lion. À la fin du film Mme Abrams le raccompagna à la maison.

Dès que la voiture s'arrête il courut à la porte, impatient de voir sa mère et de lui montrer qu'il était un petit garçon bien élevé maintenant.

Mais elle n'était pas là. À la place il vit son père, assis sur le sofa avec une drôle de tête.

"Salut fiston."

"Salut papa, Maman n'est pas encore arrivé ."

Son père fit un bruit bizarre, secoua la tête et lui fit signe de s'approcher.

"Elle a changé d'avis? Tu lui as dit que l'étais "bien élevé" maintenant?

Son père ferma les yeux avant de répondre.

"Elle sait et elle n'a pas changé d'avis... elle a eu un accident ce matin. Elle..."

"Elle est à l'hôpital? Il faut qu'on aille la voir sinon elle va avoir peur!"

"Kurt revient. Elle y était, mais... elle n'y est plus."

Kurt ne comprenait pas. Elle n'était pas à l'hôpital, elle n'était pas là non plus mais elle n'avait pas changé d'avis. Alors où était elle? Il demanda.

"Elle est au ciel, fiston".

"Quand est-ce qu'elle revient? Il faut que je lui montre que je fais bien attention à mes chaussures, et regarde mon pantalon papa, il est tout propre!"

"Je sais fiston, et elle le sait aussi. Elle est fière de toi mais elle ne reviendra pas."

"Jamais?"

"Jamais."

Kurt avait envie de pleurer mais les bons garçons ne pleurent pas en public, alors il essuya ses yeux et demanda.

"Puis-je aller dans ma chambre, s'il te plaît ."

"Oui."

Kurt se leva, embrassa son père et se dirigea vers sa chambre où il pourrait pleurer sans que personne ne le voie.

"Kurt où que soit ta mère, sache qu'elle te regarde, qu'elle t'aime et qu'elle veille sur toi. N'en doute jamais, d'accord?"

Kurt hocha la tête. Si elle le voyait et qu'elle l'aimait peut-être que s'il continuait à être un gentil petit garçon elle reviendrait, pas vrai .


	9. pousser ou être pousser

**Titre**: Plus importants moments de leur vie

**Auteur**: Psykogleek

**Spoilers:** aucun

**Disclaimer: **je ne posséde que les mots

**Résumé:** 30 drabbles relatant les instants les plus importants de leur vie

* * *

Deux ans s'était écoulé depuis la mort de sa mère et la vie de Kurt avait bien changé.

Artie a eu un accident qui l'empêche d'aller à l'école, il reste à l'hôpital ou chez lui. Le maître dit qu'il s'est cassé quelque chose et ne peut plus marcher à présent.

Joe aussi a arrêté de venir, il reste chez lui dorénavant, alors Kurt est seul.

Avant il adorait l'heure de la récréation, mais sans eux ce n'était plus amusant. Son père le pousse à se faire de nouveaux amis mais pourquoi? Tout le monde s'en va à la fin et ça fait mal. Il est bien mieux tout seul.

À part quand ce n'est pas le cas.

Les autres enfants ne l'aiment pas; ils disent qu'il s'habille, parle et agit étrangement et se moquent de lui. Il fait toujours très attention à ses affaires mais le plus souvent les autres élèves les salissent lui ou même ses devoirs.

Le pire c'est David. Il le pousse; parfois en intérieur et Kurt se blesse sur les chaises et les tables; parfois en extérieur et là Kurt est sale et blessé. Il a bien essayé de l'éviter mais c'est dur car ils sont dans la même classe.

À la maison c'est calme et triste. C'est comme dans la belle au bois dormant, la maison et ses habitants attendent d'être réveillé.

_OoOoO _

Puck est en colère. Il a fait tout ce qu'il a pu mais son père n'est jamais revenu.

Il le déteste.

Il déteste de les avoir abandonnés.

Il déteste ne pas avoir été suffisant.

Il déteste entendre sa mère pleurer la nuit.

Il déteste que Sarah soit toujours souriante et heureuse alors qu'il est en colère. Tout le temps.

Il voit un stupide garçon aux stupides cheveux orange et le pousse sans y penser. Le garçon tombe et pleure.

Puck sourit parce que pendant quelques secondes, il s'est senti mieux, il n'était plus en colère, les sentiments qui l'écrasent tout le temps sont partis. Mais bientôt le professeur vient et le gronde. Et le sentiment revient, jusqu'à la prochaine fois.


	10. chapitre 10

**Titre**: Plus importants moments de leur vie

**Auteur**: Psykogleek

**Spoilers:** aucun

**Disclaimer: **je ne posséde que les mots

**Résumé:** 30 drabbles relatant les instants les plus importants de leur vie

* * *

Kurt était dans les vestiaires. Il s'habillait en écoutant les autres discuter; ils parlaient surtout de filles...et Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils avaient probablement raison: il était bizarre.

Ils les entendaient parler des lèvres de Maria qu'ils avaient déjà tous goûter ou de la jupe que Macy portait et qui montrait sa culotte. Il entendait tous leurs commentaires et la seule chose à laquelle il pensait était : soit les lèvres de Maria étaient jolies mais elle ne devrait ne pas utiliser cette teinte de rouge parce que ça lui donne vraiment l'air d'une... fille facile; ou que les jupes courtes c'est bien mais pas avec un décolleté plongeant (une fille doit savoir garder une part de mystère.)

Il mangeait non loin de la table des pompoms-girls et quand il entendit l'une d'entre elle décrire _ avec beaucoup d'adjectifs _ le magnifique corps de l'un des acteurs de la nouvelle série qu'elle regardait un certain Mark Salling.

Disons juste qu'il se pourrait qu'il n'enregistre que pour voir si ce Mark était aussi bien foutu qu'elle le disait parce que ces muscles semblaient bien plus attirants que la discussion sur la poitrine de Brittany.

Alors oui, il est définitivement étrange selon ces critères.

OoOoO

Puck rentra chez lui après son tout premier rencard avec des sentiments mitigés.

La soirée avait été plutôt pas mal. Maria l'avait laissé l'embrasser (ce qui n'était pas un exploit puisque tout le monde _ ou presque _ l'avait fait), et même toucher ses seins. Ce dernier point était une première pour tous les deux et l'expérience n'avait pas été aussi merveilleuse qu'il l'avait imaginé.

Une fois allongé sur son lit, il repensa à son premier baisé et rit.

Harry Potter avait raison, humide était une parfaite description.


	11. chantage

**Titre**: Plus importants moments de leur vie

**Auteur**: Psykogleek

**Spoilers:** aucun

**Disclaimer: **je ne posséde que les mots

**Résumé:** 30 drabbles relatant les instants les plus importants de leur vie

* * *

Kurt n'arrivait à pas à y croire.

À quatorze ans son père le forçait à aller en colonie de vacances.

S'il voulait travailler au garage et être payé, il devait aller à ce stupide camp, essayer de s'amuser et pourquoi pas de se faire des amis. Son père ne savait-il toujours pas qu'il n'était pas doué pour ça? Que les gens de ne l'aimaient pas? C'est clairement du chantage.

Bon gré mal il décida d'y aller. Après tout, il resterait là-bas pendant trois semaines, ce serait peut-être différent, du moins les gens le seront.

_Deux semaines plus tard_

Kurt souriait, ils étaient tous sur scène, en train de répéter leurs spectacles et c'était merveilleux. Qui aurait cru qu'il aimerait autant être sur scène? Chanter et danser?

Pas lui.

Il regarda à droite et vit Wes, puis à gauche et il sourit à Blaine. C'était une étrange sensation, d'avoir des amis.


	12. avoir de bon souvenir ou pas

Titre: Plus importants moments de leur vie

Auteur: Psykogleek

Spoilers: aucun

Disclaimer: je ne posséde que les mots

Résumé: 30 drabbles relatant les instants les plus importants de leur vie

* * *

Puck n'arrivait pas à croire que Finn l'ait convaincu de venir.

Ils étaient sensés regarder tous les Harry Potter et il se trouvait à la place à une soirée merdique à boire des bières merdiques alors que son meilleur ami suivait une blondinette comme un toutou.

Ouais soirée de merde.

Quand il se réveilla, il était dans un lit qu'il ne connaissait pas avec une fille dont il ne se souvenait pas et, au vu de ce qu'ils portaient ( ou ne portaient pas) ils avaient eu une putain de relation sexuelle dont il ne se souvenait pas.

Il se regarda et remarqua qu'il portait toujours un préservatif ce qui voulait dire qu'ils avaient été prudents, mais beurk c'était collant et ça grattait.

Il regarda calmement la fille.

De longs cheveux blonds, plutôt mignonne, bien foutue... merde il savait qui c'était. Quinn... F... Quinn Fabray? Comment avait-il fini au lit avec la fille que son meilleur ami avait suivi toute la soirée comme un petit chien ?

Si ça n'était pas une situation merdique il ne savait pas ce que c'était !

OoOoo

Son père avait raison. Être seul était plus prudent mais avoir des amis rendait la vie plus belle.

Il s'était beaucoup amusé avec les warblers, surtout avec Wes et Blaine. Blaine... Le simple fait de penser à lui le rendait heureux. Il était tellement adorable, gentil, intelligent et... ils s'étaient embrassés. Pas sur la joue, sur la bouche. Leurs langues s'étaient battues l'une contre l'autre, leurs mains avaient caressé.

C'était une sensation si agréable.

Il comprenait enfin pourquoi il était différent des autres, pourquoi les discussions dans les vestiaires le laissaient froid:les attributs dont ils parlaient n'étaient pas les bons.

Et pour la première fois il se sentit bien dans sa peau. Et c'était merveilleux.


	13. Premier jour au lycée (Puck)

Titre: Plus importants moments de leur vie

Auteur: Psykogleek

Spoilers: aucun

Disclaimer: je ne posséde que les mots

Résumé: 30 drabbles relatant les instants les plus importants de leur vie

* * *

Puck était en colère, non il était furieux. Son meilleur ami l'avait laissé en plan pour leur premier jour au lycée parce qu'il voulait arriver avec sa petite amie et faire "une entrée". Ouais parce que c'était tellement mieux d'arriver avec une belle blonde à son bras (même si c'était une putain de menteuse) qu'avec ses potes.

Il avait couché avec une fille pour la première fois de sa vie un mois plus tôt et il n'en avait toujours pas parlé à qui que ce soit. Quelques heures après son réveil, il s'était souvenu, pas de tout mais d'une partie; assez pour savoir que le sexe apportait un certain plaisir et un sentiment de bien-être, ce qui était bon à savoir. Il s'était alors rendu chez Finn pour lui en parler mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche celui-ci lui apprenait qu'il avait une petite amie.

Une magnifique, adorable, gentille, peu timide mais merveilleuse petite amie. Ensuite, il avait passé le reste de l'après-midi à parler d'elle sans laisser à Puck l'occasion de faire sa révélation. Lorsque Puck avait enfin rencontré la demoiselle, il avait été surpris de voir qu'elle ne faisait qu'un avec celle avec qui il avait couché. Alors il avait fait comme elle, et agit comme s'il ne la connaissait pas. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs heures avant de s'apercevoir que la merveilleuse petite amie de son ami l'avait trompé avant même d'avoir eu son premier rendez-vous avec lui.

Alors oui, il était furieux et I avait besoin de relâcher un peu la pression. Il regarda autour de lui à la recherche Jfro mais ce dernier n'était pas là. Il remarqua à la place un joli garçon habillé comme une fille qui semblait n'attendre que ça.

* * *

Si quelqu'un lit ce serait sympas de laisser un petit message... histoire que ça me motive un peu...


	14. Premier jour de Lycée (Kurt)

Titre: Plus importants moments de leur vie

Auteur: Psykogleek

Spoilers: aucun

Disclaimer: je ne posséde que les mots

Résumé: 30 drabbles relatant les instants les plus importants de leur vie

* * *

Le premier jour au lycée fut plus épuisant que Kurt ne l'avait imaginé. Il avait tant d'espoirs en y pensant la veille au soir. Après tout, il avait réussi à se faire des amis durant les trois semaines de camp de vacances.

Ce qui voulait dire que lui, Kurt Hummel, avait le potentiel d'être un ami.

Et une nouvelle année, dans une nouvelle école, c'était plein de possibilité. Alors il avait mis son pull préféré, et s'était dirigé vers le lycée confiant. Sauf que son espoir ne resta intact que cinq minutes.

Il marchait vers la porte, réfléchissant à comment faire bonne impression quand il entendit une voix connue. Pas une voix source de bon souvenir. Il tenta de poursuivre sa marche, espérant atteindre sa destination tranquillement mais la chance n'était pas de son côté. Une minute plus tard une main serrait son cou.

Il lutta contre Karofsky mais vainement comme toujours.

Il regarda autour de lui se demandant ce que cette brute pourrait lui faire : pas de casier, ni de table, pas de boue. Pendant une seconde, il se dit que peut-être ce ne serait pas si terrible jusqu'à ce qu'il sente des mains saisir ses chevilles et ses bras avant de le soulever et de le jeter dans la benne.

Et il réalisa qu'ils avaient trouvé la pire chose qui soit. Ça faisait mal, ça salissait et en plus c'était humiliant.

Soudain une main apparut au-dessus de sa tête. Il n'hésita qu'un instant avant de la saisir. Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol il regarda son "sauveur".

C'était une personne qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Il était plus grand que lui (ce qui n'était pas bien dur), il avait une crête brune, de grands yeux bruns et il disparut avant que Kurt n'ait le temps de le remercier...

* * *

Grand merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review, c'est super de savoir ce que vous en penser. Navré Chloé comme tu le vois Kurt va visiter la poubelle, et plus d'une fois, j'ai essayé de ne pas trop les faire viré OOC mais je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi. En même temps le Puckurt en soit est OOC.


	15. incompréhensible

Titre: Plus importants moments de leur vie

Auteur: Psykogleek

Spoilers: aucun

Disclaimer: je ne posséde que les mots

Résumé: 30 drabbles relatant les instants les plus importants de leur vie

* * *

Puck ne se comprenait pas. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça?

Quand il avait vu le mec efféminé, il s'était approché pour lui faire mal et ainsi se sentir mieux. Mais lorsqu'il l'avait vu se faire jeter dans la benne à ordure, quelque chose s'était brisé en lui.

Il pouvait comprendre que certains poussent ou tapent, mais même à ses yeux, jeter quelqu'un dans une poubelle c'était aller trop loin...

Oui, il se sentait mieux lorsque quelqu'un était dans un état pire que le sien, mais il n'aurait jamais voulu que quiconque se sent comme de la merde non plus.

Alors il l'avait aidé.

Leurs routes s'étaient croisées plus d'une fois ce jour-là et à chaque fois qu'il avait senti ce regard interrogateur sur lui, il avait frissonné.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi l'autre gars le regardait comme ça, mais il allait devoir se rendre compte bien vite que Noah Puckerman n'était pas un gentil; alors il fit ce en quoi il était le meilleur.

Il le poussa contre un casier et partit sans un mot, sans un regard.

Mais le lendemain il était là pour l'aider à sortir de la benne.


	16. discussion

Titre: Plus importants moments de leur vie

Auteur: Psykogleek

Spoilers: aucun

Disclaimer: je ne posséde que les mots

Résumé: 30 drabbles relatant les instants les plus importants de leur vie

* * *

Kurt lut l'affiche pour la création du glee club et sourit.C'était peut-être sa chance de se faire quelques amis.

En dépit de cet horrible et … plutôt étrange départ, l'année ne semblait pas si mauvaise. Les cours étaient plutôt intéressants et il avait même discuté avec quelques personnes en français. Il était toujours en contact avec Blaine et Wes, avec lesquels il discutait deux ou trois fois par semaine.

Il pourrait se passer du voyager dans la benne, même avec l'aide du magnifique connard. C'était ainsi qu'il l'appelait puisqu'il ne connaissait pas son véritable nom.

Parfois il se demandait s'il y avait des jumeaux, ou s'il était bipolaire : gentil avant huit heures et un connard le reste du temps.

Un matin il trouva enfin le courage de parler. Comme tous les jours la main apparut, comme tous les jours il l'a saisi, mais au lieu de la relâcher une fois à terre il la serra et demanda.

"Pourquoi ?"

Pourquoi m'aides tu tous les matins? Pourquoi me bouscules-tu le reste du temps? Pourquoi ?

Pendant un instant il pensa que sa question resterait sans réponse, mais il se trompait. Tirant sur sa main et bourru, le garçon répondit.

"Parce que tu n'es pas un déchet. Seule la merde et les déchets vont là-dedans." puis il était parti.


	17. rencontre au glee club

Titre: Plus importants moments de leur vie

Auteur: Psykogleek

Spoilers: aucun

Disclaimer: je ne posséde que les mots

Résumé: 30 drabbles relatant les instants les plus importants de leur vie

* * *

Artie.

Son Artie était là, son ami d'enfance.

Il fut heureux, tellement heureux... pendant deux jours.

Puis il se rendit compte qu'Artie était aussi gêné que les autres garçons en sa présence.

Il n'était pas grossier, ni même méchant; il était juste pas aussi génial que dans ses souvenirs. Il ne fut heureusement pas sa seule rencontre. Il y avait Mercedes, son âme sœur de la mode et Tina sa copine de danse.

Alors oui, il pouvait le dire : le glee club avait été un bon moyen de se faire des amies.

oOoOo

Puck se rendait pour la première fois au glee Club. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment Finn avait fait pour les convaincre Mike, Matt et lui de se joindre à ce club stupide. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut qu'il y avait des meufs.

Puis il le vit.

Le gars efféminé de la benne.

Puck parla avec le prof d'espagnole et quand le gars lui demanda son nom quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. Son regarda croisa celui du gars efféminé et pour la première fois en six ans, il voulut dire Noah.

OooOo

Kurt regarda les nouveaux arrivants et il se figea.

Il les connaissait.

Tous.

Ils étaient à la benne le matin.

Deux observaient, un tenait son sac et le dernier l'aidait à sortir.

Il ne savait quoi penser. Le glee Club permettait de se faire des amis, il en était la preuve. Il regarda le magnifique connard et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient peut-être là pour les mêmes raisons


	18. différent terrain, différentes émotions

Titre: Plus importants moments de leur vie

Auteur: Psykogleek

Spoilers: aucun

Disclaimer: je ne possède que les mots

Résumé: 30 drabbles relatant les instants les plus importants de leur vie

Merci Petite Amande

* * *

Kurt regarda autour de lui, incrédule. Il était sur un terrain de football et bien qu'entourer de ceux qui le tyrannisaient quotidiennement, il s'y sentait bien.

Tout avait commencé quand Brittany avait annoncé à son père qu'il était dans l'équipe de foot.

Sur le coups, il avait cru mourir.

Puis, il avait vu combien son père en était fier, alors il s'était dit pourquoi pas?

Cette nuit-là, dans son lit, il avait tenté de se souvenir de la dernière fois ou il avait vraiment joué au football (et non fait acte de présence comme il le faisait généralement en sport).

Cela avait prit un moment, puis il était vu enfant avec Artie et... Joe (?) en train de courir, de donner des coups de pied, de jouer au football avec un Burt Hummel plus jeune.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Kurt s'était rappelé combien il était bon, et combien il s'amusait alors. Moins effrayé par sa tâche, il s'était approché de Finn, Mike, Matt et Puck (aussi connu comme le magnifique connard) et il leur avait posé quelques questions sur l'équipe. Il avait alors appris que leur buteur était mauvais et décidé d'auditionner pour le rôle.

Il fut pris.

Il était toujours bon. Mais le plus incroyable, fut que lorsqu'il essaya réellement il adora.

Grâce aux répétitions du glee Club et aux entrainements de football, il se fit de nouveau amis.

Matt était plutôt drôle lorsqu'il se mettait à parler, et Mike s'était joint à Brittany, Tina et lui pour leurs sessions de danse. Finn était plutot sympa même si il continuait de tenir son sac lorsqu'on le lançait dans la benne. Et si le magnifique connard avait cessé de le pousser dans les couloirs et continuait à l'aider à sortir de la benne, il le faisait en silence. En effet, le magnifique connard était un gars plutôt étrange.

Et maintenant, il était là, sur le terrain, regarder par tous les spectateurs, et surtout par son père. Il fixa la balle, prit une grande inspiration, et commença à danser avant de frapper. Il la regarda traverser le terrain en volant avant de passer à travers les buts.

La foule hurla: ils avaient gagné!

Quelques secondes plus tard toute l'équipe lui sauta dessus, se serrant dans les bras, heureux. Un sentiment de joie explosa dans sa poitrine, c'était si intense qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Son regard croisa celui de son père et il sourit, fièrement.

OoOo

Ce truc du glee club était étonnamment cool. Quand Finn lui avait dit que ça lui plairait, il ne l'avait pas vraiment cru. Il n'avait accepté que parce qu'il se sentait coupable de ce qui s'était passé avec Quinn. Le gars ne savait toujours pas que sa petite amie n'était pas aussi sainte qu'elle le disait; quant à lui, il était bien trop trouillard pour lui révéler la vérité.

En rejoignant le glee club il s'était rendu compte qu'il était plus porter sur la musique qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Elle lui procurait un sentiment de paix qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Elle apaisait sa colère plus que brutaliser les autres ne l'avait jamais fait. Il n'avait pas encore beaucoup participé mais cette fille-là, Rachel était une telle diva qu'il doutait que quiconque l'ait remarqué. Il profitait juste de l'atmosphère, et observait ses coéquipiers. Surtout Hummel (c'était le nom du gars efféminé), et il essayait de comprendre pourquoi il l'intriguait tant.


	19. duo

Titre: Plus importants moments de leur vie

Auteur: Psykogleek

Spoilers: aucun

Disclaimer: je ne possède que les mots

Résumé: 30 drabbles relatant les instants les plus importants de leur vie

* * *

En prenant le papier dans le chapeau, il souhaitait certaines personnes plus que d'autres. Il ne voulait pas des deux divas ( Rachel et Mercedes étaient justes épuisantes), ou Quinn l'hypocrite, ou Mike ( le mec était cool mais vraiment merdique en chant) ou Hummel ( ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis la discussion près de la benne et si tout se déroulait selon ses souhaits cela resterait ainsi). Il lut le nom à haute voix avant de comprendre.

"Hummel."

Merde.

OoOo

Kurt ne savait pas comment cela allait se passer. Quelle part du magnifique connard serait avec lui cet après-midi. Serait-ce le Puck du matin ou celui de l'après-midi? En même temps, ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés en dehors du lycée, il serait peut-être complètement différent.

Ouvrir la porte fut une action très stressante.

Au départ, ce fut le Puck du matin, ce qui était bien.

Mais cela changea, il n'eut pas le Puck de l'après-midi face à lui, il était encore différent.

À un moment, la glace entre eux se brisa, et bientôt ils se mirent à parler comme Kurt ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà parlé à qui que ce soit.

Ils discutèrent de musiques, de football et de livres.

Ce furent ces derniers qui les aidèrent le plus. Ou pour être plus précis, les livres d'Harry Potter.

Puck fut aussi impressionné par son exemplaire dédicacé de L'ordre du Phoenix que par son jeu d'échecs magiques.

Le temps passa si vite que lorsqu'il fut l'heure pour Puck de rentrer chez lui ils n'avaient toujours pas choisi leur chanson.

La semaine s'écoula plus ou moins ainsi.

Quand vint le moment de faire leurs duos, ils étaient tellement à l'aise l'un envers l'autre qu'on les aurait cru qu'ils avaient été amis toute leur vie.


	20. double coups de poing

Titre: Plus importants moments de leur vie

Auteur: Psykogleek

Spoilers: aucun

Disclaimer: je ne possède que les mots

Résumé: 30 drabbles relatant les instants les plus importants de leur vie

* * *

Puck riait en entrant dans la salle du glee club. Kurt était en train de vociférer contre son prof de math qui avait osé leur demander de faire des exercices à la maison. Le gars était hilarant avec ses joues rougissantes, ses mains qui bougeaient dans tous les sens et ses yeux de plus en plus écarquiller!

Ouais foutrement hilarant !

Son hilarité durant deux secondes, puis Finn Hudson, son meilleur ami lui sauta dessus et lui mit un coup de poing, puis un autre, le troisième rata sa cible: quelqu'un le retenait.

" Putain qu'est-ce que tu fous mec ?"

"Comment as-tu pu? Tu as couché avec elle! C'est ma petite amie et tu n'as pas pu garder ta **** dans ton pantalon ! Et bien bonne nouvelle, _papa_ !"

Au début, Puck ne saisit pas le sous-entendu, mais le soupire collectif qui suivit l'éclat de Finn l'obligea à repenser à ce qui venait d'être dit.

Il saisit le mouchoir que Mercedes lui tendait, se nettoya un peu, et comprit, enfin.

" Elle est enceinte. Mais... Comment?"

" Je crois que tu sais très bien comment, et elle a tenté de me le mettre sur le dos! Je ne suis peut-être pas le mec le plus intelligent du monde mais je sais qu'on ne peut pas concevoir un bébé en fricotant dans un jacuzzi! Comment as-tu pu? Tu es mon meilleur ami!"

Sa remarque les fit rire. Un jacuzzi?

" Je ne savais pas."

Finn le regarda bizarrement. " Tu ne savais pas que tu es mon meilleur ami? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?!"

Puck sourit, pensant "En effet, vraiment pas le plus intelligent du monde", avant d'ajouter :

" Non, je veux dire que je ne savais pas que vous étiez ensemble à ce moment-là."

Finn fronça les sourcils.

" Ouais, c'est ça très crédible, c'est vrai que nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis six mois."

" Oui, et bien c'est ce que je dis. Je te jure que je n'ai couché avec elle qu'une seule fois et seulement parce que je ne savais pas que vous étiez ensemble . Je sais que j'aurais du te le dire plus tôt, mais quand tu nous as présentés j'ai été trop surpris, et après c'était trop tard."

Finn commença à arpenter la pièce en marmonnant, puis il s'arrêta et se retourna pour lui faire face à nouveau.

" Elle a dit que ça s'est passé à la dernière fête des pompoms girls, que tu l'as fait boire et que vous vous êtes réveillés dans un lit. Elle dit que c'est une bêtise due à l'alcool"

Puck prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

" Eh bien c'est ce qui s'est passé, mais l'été dernier, fin juillet ou début août. Pour être honnête, je ne suis même pas allé à la dernière soirée des pompoms girls. Il me semble que la dernière où je sois allé c'est celle d'Halloween. "

"Finn, il ne ment pas, je me souviens que j'étais avec lui ce soir-là. Matt était là aussi on s'est fait un marathon star wars."

Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent en direction de la voix, surpris de voir que la quasi-totalité du glee club était là.

Seul Artie et Quinn manquaient à l'appel.

Kurt continua de parler. "Si elle disait la vérité, elle devrait être enceinte d'environ six mois, et je suis presque sûre qu'on l'aurait déjà à remarquer."

Ils réalisèrent alors qu'elle tentait de leur mettre sa grossesse sur le dos, détruisant du même coup leur amitié.

Quelle enfoirée !


	21. chaud

Titre: Plus importants moments de leur vie

Auteur: Psykogleek

Spoilers: aucun

Disclaimer: je ne possède que les mots

Résumé: 30 drabbles relatant les instants les plus importants de leur vie

* * *

Allongé sur un des bancs du plus grand parc de Lima, Puck savourait la première journée ensoleillé de l'année.

Les yeux entrouverts, il profitait de l'occasion pour regarder les filles et les femmes qui passaient non loin de lui. Avec un peu de chance, il verrait quelqu'un d'intéressant, d'un point de vue totalement superficiel, bien sur.

Jolie poitrine, mais un peu vieille, même pour lui...

Splendide chevelure... mais blond-Quinn c'était donc un énorme NON !

Belles jambes... incroyable cul... coupe de cheveux à la garçonne mais d'une jolie couleur noisette.

Celle-ci était prometteuse... Ce serait stupide de la laisser partir sans même tenter son coup. Puck se leva et avança dans sa direction... Ouais, on ne voyait pas un corps aussi sexy tous les jours.

Il était sur le point de l'interpeller lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche.

Il connaissait cette voix... c'est alors qu'elle se retourna et lui sourit.

"Salut Puck !"

Putain, c'était Kurt.


	22. bécots

Titre: Plus importants moments de leur vie

Auteur: Psykogleek

Spoilers: aucun

Disclaimer: je ne possède que les mots

Résumé: 30 drabbles relatant les instants les plus importants de leur vie

* * *

Il n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention aux corps masculins.

Pourtant, depuis cet après-midi au parc il ne cessait de penser à Kurt, à son cul, ainsi qu'à d'autres parties de son anatomie.

S'ils étaient dans la même pièce, Kurt se trouvait toujours dans son champ de vision. Et si ils étaient séparés, Puck finissait toujours par se poser des questions du genre "le cul de Kurt serait-il aussi agréable dans le creux de mes main qu'il l'était à l'œil?"

C'était complètement fou!

Le mec était son ami! On n'est pas censé avoir ce genre de penser envers ses amis!

Il avait essayé de draguer quelques filles, mais il s'était ben vite aperçu qu'aucune d'entre elles ne l'attirait autant que Kurt. Bien qu'Il ait tenté de ne pas le faire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les comparer à lui. Et même lorsque les filles étaient sexy, Kurt l'était toujours plus.

Plus beau cul, jambes plus longues, des lèvres qui appelaient encore plus aux baisers. Alors oui, ça le rendait complètement fou, mais il se contrôlait.

Ou du moins il y parvenait jusqu'à la soirée de Rachel.

La fête en elle-même était plutôt normale : principalement les membre du glee club (à part Quinn qui n'était pas vraiment la bienvenue pour le moment), un peu d'alcool, les petits jeux crétins que Berry aimait tant. C'était sympa, mais Puck n'arrivait pas à en profiter à cause de deux "invités". Kurt était en effet accompagné de deux amis venus pour le week-end.

Wes, et 'Bland'. Le premier était assez cool, et le second le serait aussi s'il arrêtait d'embrasser Kurt. Ce n'était pas des baisers avec la langue, mais ces petits bécots l'ennuyaient grandement. Kurt maintenait qu'ils n'étaient pas en couple, mais ce serait plus crédible si Mr bouclettes gardait ses lèvres pour lui.

'Bland' lui donnait un verre: une bise

'Bland' chantait un truc de merde avec Berry : une bise.

'Bland' pissait un coup : félicitation voilà une petite bise pour toi !

Enfin, le dernier exemple n'avait pas eu lieu mais c'était vraiment l'impression que cela donnait.

Quatre bières plus tard, Puck décida qu'il en avait assez. Lui aussi voulait des bises. Alors il marcha jusqu'au bar, prit une canette de coca light et se dirigea vers Kurt. Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés, lui donna la boisson et attendit. Kurt sourit, la prit et le remercia.

Ce fut tout.

Alors il attendit, il attendit encore, puis il fronça les sourcils. Comme rien ne changeait, il tapa sur l'épaule de Kurt.

" Oui ?"

" Je veux ma bise."

"Ta bise ?"

" Ouais, ce n'est pas juste, Bland en a eu, j'en veux moi aussi!"

Kurt le fixa les yeux écarquillés, puis il hocha la tête, se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

Sa joue !

" Hé, pas là!" il montra ses lèvres" là! ".

Il ne pensait pas que cela soit possible mais les yeux de Kurt s'agrandirent encore. Kurt hocha à nouveau la tête, se pencha et cette fois posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C'était léger, trop léger, exactement le genre de bise auquel "Bland'" avait eu droit. Mais ce n'était pas comme ça, aussi lorsque Kurt commença à reculer Puck s'avança. Il caressa les lèvres de Kurt de sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'ouvrent, puis il approfondit le baiser. Cette fois, humide était loin d'être un terme adéquat à la description.

Excitant.

Passionné.

A coupé le souffle.

Parfait.


	23. inconnu

Titre: Plus importants moments de leur vie

Auteur: Psykogleek

Spoilers: aucun

Disclaimer: je ne possède que les mots

Résumé: 30 drabbles relatant les instants les plus importants de leur vie

désolée je n'ai pas pu poster hier

* * *

Leur baiser fut soudain interrompu par des applaudissements : Brittany, qui dansait, ôtait ses vêtements pour le plus grand plaisir de son public.

Après cela chacun partit de son côté : Kurt rentra chez lui accompagner de Blaine et Wes tandis que Puck partait avec Finn.

En se rendant au lycée le lundi matin Kurt ne savait pas où il en était.

Pourquoi Puck avait-il fait cela? Était-ce dû à l'alcool ? Peut-être... il ne voyait pas quelle autre raison aurait pu pousser le Runding back à l'embrasser. Essayant de rester calme, il prit une grande inspiration et décida d'agir comme si de rien n'était.

Parce qu'il ne s'était rien passé, n'est-ce pas?

Okay, il s'était définitivement passé quelque chose puisque lorsqu'il passa devant les bennes personne ne voulut l'y jeter; et surtout Karofsky et compagnie n'étaient nulle part en vue et Puck non plus.

Tout cela était étrange.

Cela devint encore plus étrange lorsque toute la matinée s'écoula sans un slushie ou une insulte.

Comme souvent ces derniers temps, Puck déjeuna avec eux. Il ne se comporta pas différemment, à part que lorsque le regard de Kurt s'égarait dans sa direction l'autre jeune homme le regardait_ toujours. Il avait l'ai perplexe.

Kurt commençait à se demander si Puck était aussi saoul qu'il le pensait lorsqu'il vit Karofsky pour la première fois de la journée. Contrairement à son salut habituel, la brute l'évita, agissant même comme s'il ne le voyait pas. Mais Kurt le vit. Il remarqua son cocard, il nota qu'il boitait, qu'il se tenait les côtes, et soudain il comprit. Il tourna la tête vers Puck, et ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander: Pourquoi? Pourquoi maintenant? Mais avant qu'il ne puisse parler, Puck avait secoué la tête, tout en gardant le silence.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sur le même mode: sans violence, un Puck étrangement silencieux, un Karofsky absent. Cela aurait pu être sa plus agréable journée au lycée si tant de questions sans réponse ne tourbillonnaient pas dans sa tête. Sa relation avec Puck reprit peu à peu un tour normal jusqu'à ce qu'il frappât à sa porte un dimanche après-midi. Le jeune homme à la crête paraissait bizarrement timide et... embarrassé ?

"Salut Kurt... tu crois que l'on pourrait parler un moment ?"


	24. inconnu 20

Titre: Plus importants moments de leur vie

Auteur: Psykogleek

Spoilers: aucun

Disclaimer: je ne possède que les mots

Résumé: 30 drabbles relatant les instants les plus importants de leur vie

désolée je n'ai pas pu poster hier

* * *

_Une semaine plus tôt_

Sa gueule de bois n'était pas le pire qu'il soit. Il avait bu beaucoup d'eau et vomit avant d'aller se coucher, alors en dehors d'un léger mal de tête il se sentait donc plus ou moins bien.

En gros, il ne se sentait pas assez mal pour oublier la soirée de la veille.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait fait.

Il avait embrassé Kurt _ un vrai baiser _ un baiser qui ne ressemblait à aucun autre. Mais c'était Kurt, son ami! Il refusait que les choses changent entre aux. Cela voulait dire qu'il ne lui restait qu'une seule chose à faire : oublier.

Une fois sa décision prise, il aurait dû se sentir mieux, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, il était plus nerveux que d'habitude.

En arrivant au lycée, la première chose qu'il vit fut Karofsky et Johnson en train de rire près des bennes. Il savait ce qu'ils attendaient, ou pour être plus précis, _qui_ ils attendaient.

Et ce fut comme si quelque chose se brisait en lui.

Il ne pouvait pas le supporter une seconde de plus. Il savait que Kurt ne voulait pas qu'il intervienne mais il n'en était plus capable.

Complètement concentrer sur les deux brutes il remarqua à peine que Matt était juste derrière lui. Il ne voyait que ces deux brutes en train de rire. En s'arrêtant devant eux il était tellement en colère qu'il ne pensait plus clairement, il agissait purement à l'adrénaline.

Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il leur avait dit, ni leurs réponses. il n'aurait pu dire qui avait frappé le premier ni le deuxième; il savait par contre que quelqu'un l'avait éloigné d'eux, il se rappelait les avoir menacés du pire s'ils osaient ne serait-ce que regarder Kurt de travers avant de sourire en les voyant acquiescé.

Quand la colère le quitta, il remarquant que son genou le lançait et qu'il avait mal à la main droite. Il allait avoir du mal à jouer au foot et à la guitare pendant un moment mais il ne regrettait rien.

À part peut-être de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt.

Il réussit à éviter Kurt jusqu'au déjeuner, il ne voulait vraiment pas lui faire face, plus à cause de la bagarre que du baiser. Il fit comprendre à Kurt qu'il ne voulait pas en parler et celui-ci accepta.

Bientôt leur relation redevint telle qu'elle était avant que tout cela n'ait lieu, du moins en apparence.

Puck essaya de la jouer cool, mais à chaque fois que Kurt était près de lui ou dans la même pièce il devait lutter contre lui-même pour garder ses mains et sa bouche loin du contre-ténor. Et lorsqu'ils étaient séparés c'était pire. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant, une telle attirance, une telle envie.

Il abandonna la lutte un samedi soir. Le lendemain après-midi, il prit son courage à deux mains et frappa chez les Hummel. Là, il descendit dans la chambre de Kurt et s'assit face à lui sur son lit. Kurt le regardait avec inquiétude, attendant qu'il parle mais sa langue était étonnamment nouée.

"Puck ? Est-ce que ça va?"

Incapable de lui expliquer avec des mots la raison de sa présence, il décida de lui montrer.

Lentement, pour que Kurt puisse l'arrêter s'il le souhaitait, il avança la tête.

Il vit les yeux de Kurt s'écarquiller, et sa langue humidifier ses lèvres avant de fermer les yeux et de celer leurs lèvres. Ce fut aussi bon que dans son souvenir, peut-être même meilleur.

Il se rendit alors compte que même s'il ne le voulait pas, les choses avaient déjà changé entre eux. La question étant: Où cela les mènerait-il?


	25. Compter

Titre: Plus importants moments de leur vie

Auteur: Psykogleek

Spoilers: aucun

Disclaimer: je ne possède que les mots

Résumé: 30 drabbles relatant les instants les plus importants de leur vie

merci petite amande !

* * *

Il arrivait à peine à croire à quel point il s'était trompé.

Il pensait que tout serait différent, alors que non, pas vraiment.

Ils n'avaient pas discuté de ce qu'ils étaient à présent. Ils le savaient tout simplement. N'étant ni l'un ni l'autre de grands amateurs de démonstration publique d'affection, le changement dans leurs relations ne fut donc pas bien visible.

Ils discutaient autant qu'auparavant, déjeunaient toujours à la même table (mais ils asseyaient côte à côte afin de pouvoir conserver un contact discret); ils quittaient le plus souvent le lycée ensemble, et la plupart du temps son bras était posé sur les épaules de Kurt, leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, au point qu'il puisse ressentir la chaleur de son compagnon.

Le véritable changement se voyait lorsqu'ils étaient seuls: c'était comme s'ils étaient physiquement incapables de garder leurs mains pour eux. Ils devaient se toucher, s'embrasser. C'était à tel point que ce fut à cause de cela que les gens s'en aperçurent, ou plutôt les découvrirent.

Le premier fut Burt Hummel (ils furent chanceux car il ne les surprit qu'à s'embrasser sur le pas de la porte. Serait-il arrivé un peu plus tôt il les aurait trouvé à allonger sur le lit de Kurt), puis ce fut le tour de Sarah. La réaction de sa sœur fut parfaite pour son âge ( ah! mamaaannn ils s'embrassent! beurk!) ce qui les conduisit à la troisième découverte, celle de sa mère. Celle-ci fut un peu plus délicate puisqu'elle ne savait même que les garçons l'intéressaient de cette manière mais au final tout se passa bien.

Après cela, ils arrêtèrent de compter.


	26. sexe ou pas

Titre: Plus importants moments de leur vie

Auteur: Psykogleek

Spoilers: aucun

Disclaimer: je ne possède que les mots

Résumé: 30 drabbles relatant les instants les plus importants de leur vie

* * *

Sexe ou pas ?

Étonnamment ce fut Kurt qui en parla le premier.

Ils étaient ensemble depuis plusieurs semaines déjà et bien qu'ils soient tous les deux très tactiles, Puck faisait en sorte que cela reste soft.

Chaque fois que Kurt essayait de glisser une main sous les vêtements de son petit ami, ce dernier trouvait un moyen de l'éviter. Il ne le repoussait jamais directement, mais il ne laissait jamais les choses aller très loin. Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si c'était de sa faute. Puck avait l'habitude de se décrire comme un requin-sexuel et à présent il refusait toute action, même les caresses en dessous les vêtements.

Un jour, après avoir été une fois de plus gentiment repousser, il demanda.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais toujours ça?"

Puck le regarda, perplexe, avant de lui demander de quoi il parlait. Kurt baissant le regard lui répondit d'une petite voix

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu me repousses."

La réponse de Puck fut instantanée.

" Je ne te repousse pas !"  
" Si... Je ne t'attire pas ?"

Le silence qui suivit sa question lui brisa le cœur.

Puck n'avait pas envie de lui.

Tous ses sentiments, toutes ses envies étaient à sens unique.

Puis il sentit une main se poser sur son menton, et lui soulever la tête alors il ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas lire la pitié dans les yeux de son petit ami.

"Kurt, ouvre les yeux" mais Kurt secoua la tête et silence. " Bien sur que j'ai envie de toi! Tout le temps."

Gardant les yeux fermés il lui demanda alors pourquoi, si ce qu'il disait était vrai, est-ce qu'il n'essayait jamais d'agir selon ses envies. Alors Puck l'embrassa avec tout ce qu'il ressentait avant de lui répondre plutôt timidement.

" J'ai très honnêtement extrêmement envie de toi... Mais je ne veux pas aller trop vite. Je sais que j'ai dit plus d'une fois que je suis un requin-sexuel, ce ne sont que des mots. Je n'ai pas tant d'expérience que ça. Ma première fois a été plutôt merdique, c'était avec Quinn, nous étions tous les deux saouls et j'en ai oublié la plupart. Je ne veux pas que la même chose nous arrive. Aussi ridicule que cela puisse être, je voudrais qu'on aille doucement, qu'on prenne le temps de se découvrirent l'un l'autre, enfin, si tu es d'accord."

À la fin de sa tirade Puck ferma les yeux : c'était à son tour d'avoir peur de regarder Kurt.

Peut-être s'était-il trompé, peut-être que Kurt ne voulait pas la même chose que lui, peut-être... toutes déprimantes ses pensées s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'il sentit de lèvres se poser sur les siennes.

C'était doux et prometteur.

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage souriant de Kurt et il eut tout juste le temps d'entendre le petit "okay" avant que les lèvres ne reviennent.

Mais il s'en moquait parce que oui, tout était okay.


	27. se séparer ou pas?

Titre: Plus importants moments de leur vie

Auteur: Psykogleek

Spoilers: aucun

Disclaimer: je ne possède que les mots

Résumé: 30 drabbles relatant les instants les plus importants de leur vie

* * *

Se séparer ou pas

L'université fut dure.

Ni Puck (qui était à New York), ni Kurt (qui était à San Diego) n'avait été accepté dans le premier vœu.

Ils virent tous leurs amis se séparer.

Les premiers furent finchel, les jeunes mariés, puis les passionnées Brittana et pour finir ce fut Tike.

Toutes ces séparations les amenèrent à se demander s'ils ne devraient pas faire une pause pour réfléchir. Devraient-ils essayer de rester juste amis, de profiter de leur vie d'étudiants avant d'en arriver au point de ne plus pouvoir supporter d'entendre le nom de l'autre sans hurler (Brittana)?

À cette époque ils en parlèrent, de nombreuses fois, mais malgré toutes leurs discussions ils ne passèrent jamais à l'acte: Ils ne pouvaient accepter l'idée d'être physiquement et émotionnellement séparés.

Au final, ils furent heureux d'avoir été forts.

Et deux ans plus tard, quand Kurt transféra à NYADA, et vint vivre avec Puck, comme ils l'avaient toujours voulu, ce fut le plus beau jour de leur vie.


	28. Parfait

Titre: Plus importants moments de leur vie

Auteur: Psykogleek

Spoilers: aucun

Disclaimer: je ne possède que les mots

Résumé: 30 drabbles relatant les instants les plus importants de leur vie

* * *

Parfait

Kurt regarda dans le miroir, arrangea sa cravate et sourit. Il était prêt et incroyablement calme, ce qui était étrange vu depuis combien de temps il stressait pour chaque petit détail.

OoOoO

Ce n'était pas aussi serein dans la chambre de Noah.

Tout était prêt.

Il le savait puisqu'ils avaient vérifié au moins quatre fois mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de stresser.

Il avait un horrible pressentiment: si tout n'était pas parfait, Kurt aurait des regrets.

C'était une idée stupide.

Il s'en rendait bien compte mais ne cessait cependant de la ressasser. Il essaya de rationaliser: ils étaient ensemble depuis près de dix ans, Kurt n'était pas superficiel au point de regretter son mariage parce que les fleurs n'avaient pas la bonne teinte de bleu.

Mais comme souvent avec les peurs, celle-ci était sans fondement et impossible à stopper.

Du moins elles le furent jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne Kurt devant le juge de paix et qu'il voit son sourire.

Comment avait-il pu penser (ne serait-ce qu'une seconde) que Kurt pourrait avoir des regrets?

Il sourit et le reste de la cérémonie resta floue.

Il se souvint de sourire de Kurt, des battements erratiques de son cœur, de leur " je le veux". Celui de Kurt était plein de joie tandis que le sien fut sorti dans un cri.

Il se souvint de leur baiser semblable à tous ceux qu'ils avaient déjà partagés mais signifiant tellement plus.

Mais surtout, il se souvint du moment où il avait réalisé que rien n'avait d'importance, ni la couleur des fleurs, ni le goût du gâteau.

Kurt était enfin devenu son mari alors tout était parfait.


	29. conscience

Titre: Plus importants moments de leur vie

Auteur: Psykogleek

Spoilers: aucun

Disclaimer: je ne possède que les mots

Résumé: 30 drabbles relatant les instants les plus importants de leur vie

** Warning**: ceci est l'avant-dernier drabble de cette série.

* * *

conscience

Un rayon de soleil traversa les rideaux entrouvert et se posa sur le visage de Kurt. Il fronça le nez et tenta de se retourner, mais quelque chose de lourd l'en empêcha.

C'était fort, chaud et il reconnaitrait cette odeur épicé n'importe où : Noah.

Kurt bougea la main jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche celle de l'autre homme et entremêla leur doigts. Il était sur le point de se rendormir lorsqu'il les sentit: c'était froid, dure et enroulé autour de leurs annulaire.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce que c'était.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et sans ouvrit les yeux, il sourit: leur alliances.

L'homme endormit contre lui n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était Noah Puckerman-Hummel, son époux. Il se blottit un peu plus dans la chaleur de son mari et soupira : La vie était belle.


	30. cycle de la vie

Titre: Plus importants moments de leur vie

Auteur: Psykogleek

Spoilers: aucun

Disclaimer: je ne possède que les mots

Résumé: 30 drabbles relatant les instants les plus importants de leur vie

** Merci à tout ceux qui ont suivit l'histoire en silence ou bien en me faisant partager leur avis **

* * *

Le cycle de la vie

Kurt glissa la clé dans la serrure et soupira: il était enfin à la maison.

Le lendemain il se lèverait à l'aube pour la dernière répétition avant la Première, mais pour l'instant il voulait oublier tout ça. Il était chez lui et comptait bien en profiter. Sans un bruit, il se mit à la recherche de Noah.

Il le trouva rapidement.

S'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte il l'observa le sourire aux lèvres. Voilà où se cachait son époux. Son grand et fort époux était assis que le rocking-chair, leur minuscule bébé blottit au creux de ses bras.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était là.

Ils avaient eu tellement peur de la plissa les yeux pour chasser ses larmes. Il ne voulait pas repenser au trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital, ni aux longues heures passées dans la salle d'attente, il refusait d'imaginer à quel point ils avaient été proches de la perdre dans cet accident.

Le jour de sa naissance était à la fois le plus beau et le plus horrible de sa vie. Il n'avait jamais été aussi effrayé, aussi bouleversé et Noah n'était pas dans un meilleur état.

Il sécha ses larmes et se dirigea vers sa famille. Tout cela était fini maintenant. Beth était là, avec eux. Ils étaient tous en bonne santé, et heureux.

Que pouvait-il demander de plus?

Fin


End file.
